This invention relates to a copy holder, and more particularly relates to a copy holder system which simultaneously performs the dual functions of positioning and supporting a temporary first display and a more permanent second display.
Portable copy holders have become standard equipment in offices. The copy holders are designed to support one or more sheets of material temporarily in an upright manner, so that the material can be readily viewed for purposes of typing, proofreading, or the like. A typical copy holder has an adjustable stand against which the material to be viewed rests. Various devices, such as magnets or clips, are used to retain the material on the copy stand.
Existing copy holder designs have met with varying degrees of success. Generally speaking, they satisfactorily support a sheet of material to be typed, copied or displayed for the purposes. However, their utility generally ends at that point. When the typical copy holder is not being used, it is either stored until needed again, or it is left standing on the desk, where it presents a relatively stark, unsightly and non-functional blank surface. Also, it is not unusual to find that the same office desk that holds a typical copy holder is cluttered with various other objects, such as phone listings, reference sheets, calendars, pictures or other decorative objects. The typical prior copy holder does not contribute to eliminating such an unsightly and inefficient condition.
To overcome the above deficiencies, the present invention provides a copy holder which simultaneously performs the dual functions of temporarily holding one or more sheets of material in a position for typing or viewing, while at the same time providing a system for mounting a more permanent second display in a manner which does not interfere with the first display.
To accomplish these dual functions, the copy holder in accordance with the present invention generally includes a rigid support member which defines a flat display panel. The support member includes a means for adjustably supporting the display panel in an upright position. A support ledge is provided along the bottom edge of the panel. Furthermore, transparent mounting means are provided and adapted to be removably connected to the support member above the front of the display panel. This mounting means supports a second display sheet in a relatively fixed position against the panel so that the sheet can be seen through the transparent mounting means. The first display sheet can be supported on the ledge so that it rests against the front of the transparent mounting means. Additional removable means can be provided to temporarily retain the first display sheet in the desired position.